


Grant Me the Serenity to Accept the Things I Cannot Change

by Arse1933



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Big Mac - Freeform, Cancer man x reader, Cigarette Smoking Man x reader, Cigarette Smoking Man/reader, Csm x reader, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arse1933/pseuds/Arse1933
Summary: CIGARETTE SMOKING MAN IS YOUR MAN. YOU TWO LIVE IN DISGUSTING HARMONY TOGETHER. BLESS.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Grant Me the Serenity to Accept the Things I Cannot Change

You and Cigarette Smoking Man were smoking together. Both of you already took a drag out of your respective cigarettes, so you put them out on each other, rubbing the ends together. You both coo'd at one another as you did so. It was a lovely moment.

You guys went to McDonald's. You asked CSM for his order.

"Big Mac, no beef." Was his short response. You went to go wait in line.

"No beef, what are you, a fucking vegan?" The man behind the counter asked you.

"No, beef just rumbles my boyfriend's tummy, what's it to you?"

"Whatever you say, you dumb vegan." The man told you. You were very upset, but didn't know what to do. You stood humiliated until your knight in shining armor came to rescue you.

"Why are you being so rude to my partner?" CSM asked, "I'd like to speak to your manager."

You two sat down and happily began eating after you got that guy fired. You slurped your Xtreme Sepsis with such force you popped a hole in the bottom of the cup. Let's just say the Cigarette Smoking Man was a lucky man. You two finished up your meals, and he walked you to your car.

"Wait, Cigarette Smoking Man, aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" He smiled, and leaned in and kissed you, his tounge flopping loosely in your mouth, and his breath tasted like cigarettes and cheese from his Big Mac. You loved him so much.


End file.
